Perfect love casts out all fear
by FLYINGSQUIRREL527
Summary: A new student transfers to Grimmjow's highshcool. Can Grimmjow protect Ulquiorra from his past demons and present tortures. Warnings: Lemons, OOCness, mentions of rape, mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Cold Shoulder, Hot Ass

POV

The new kid sat in the corner looking lost. He was a transfer student. Why he transferred in the middle of the semester was lost on Grimmjow, but his beauty hadn't fallen on blind eyes.

His slight build and small shoulders gave him a rather feminine appearance. Ebony hair framed his face and contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His nails were painted black and his upper lip matched, obviously painted black by lipstick. His nose was small and perfect. His chin came to a point rather than being shaped like an ass. The kid was gorgeous.

But perhaps the most striking feature was his eyes. Green as an emerald might have been how some people described them, however the phrase could be reversed when talking about him. What is to say, the term that would work better is an emerald's beauty should be compared to his eyes rather than the other way around. Needless to say, he was beautiful, and Grimmjow couldn't help but to stare.

The ebony haired boy had an attitude as ugly as his outward appearance was beautiful though. He held up his hand and lifted a finger with one of his black painted nails. His middle finger.

"The hell are you gawking at trash?" he asks the blue haired boy staring intently at him.

"Your eyes. Do you use contacts?"

"No."

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"You wanna talk?"

"To you, fuck no!"

"At least tell me your name." Grimmjow sighed, rather exasperated. Green eyes gazed coldly into his blue ones.

"**NO!**" a staring contest ensues.

The ebony haired boy breaks the stare first, gazing down to look at his feet, tough front shattered. "Please go away." he says coldly, so soft Grimmjow barely hears.

"Fine. If that's the way you want to be." Grimmjow sighs, throwing his hands up in irritation and walking off.

"Hey Noiorta!" Grimmjow yells, running up to the tall, lanky, black haired boy who's perpetual creepy grin was as usual plastered to his face. A grin that said 'I'm raping you with my mind.'

"Who's the new kid with the hot ass?" Grimmjow asks.  
>"To hell if I know. She sure is pretty though."<p>

"He." Grimmjow corrects.

"He?"

"He. He had a voice... Not quite deep, But definitely not a girls voice. No tits either." he explained.

"Oh. Well, _he_ sure is pretty then. Man, I'd tap that." Noiorta says, licking his lips.

"Shut the hell up. Fucking man whore." Grimmjow spat. Normally he wouldn't have been bothered by the statement. After all, Noiorta was Noiorta. But for some reason, this bothered him.

"What's up with you today, Grimmy kitty? Did someone forget to clean your litter box?" Noiorta says with a mocking grin.

"Go to hell mantis!" Grimmjow yells over his shoulder as he walks off to class.

After walking down the hall and turning left he arrives at his destination and takes his seat. About five minutes later the bell rings for class to start.

Grimmjow POV

"You must be Ulquiorra Ciffer." Says Miss Nano to the new student. "Go sit over there next to Grimmjow Jaquerjaques." She points in my general direction.

"Who?" He asks.

"The guy with blue hair." she clarifies.

He cringes, but limps over to the table and takes his seat.

"Ulquiorra..." I say. "What a nice name."

"Go fuck yourself trash." he says, holding up that middle finger of his. I was so tempted to lick it, but something told me it would be in my best interest if I didn't. Instead I opt for replying to the insult.

"Wanna watch?" I ask.

"You disgust me. Stupid piece of trash."

"Yeah, I guess that was kindda uncalled for." I agree.

"Think before you open your mouth. It will make you seem intelligent." He says.

The insult isn't lost on me.

"Actually I have straight A's. I'm smarter than you might think." I inform him. "And why are you limping."

"That's none of your business trash." he says callously.

"Why do you call me that?" I ask.

"Because I know your type. Your nothing but trash."

"Whadda ya' mean by my type?" I ask, rather insulted.

"I mean the type of guy who talks smooth and have over active sex drives. Your all nothing but trash that thinks with the head on the end of your penis instead of the one on the top of your neck." He spits bitterly.

"That's cold Ulquiorra. Real cold."

"Do you think I give a flying fuck?"

"Let's just get started on the lab." I say.

"What are we doing?"

"Ordering slides."

"Let me see the microscope." He demands as I drop the first slide in the tray.

"Sure here you go." I say handing him the microscope. As he cranes his neck to see I notice bruising around his neck and throat.

What the fuck happened to this kid?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Cloudy Past

_**GPOV**_

I decide to keep an eye on Ulquiorra. The way he was limping and the bruising on his neck bother me to no end, but it also makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end when Noiorta walks up to him after we finish our lab assignment and tries to hit on him. I've never noticed just how creepy he really is.

The next day Ulquiorra doesn't show up at school. It worries me all day, and I had a hard time sleeping that night. I think about that limp... those bruises. Was he jumped? Why would someone want to hurt someone as beautiful as him?

I think about those eyes. So big and green, yet the only expressions I've seen in them are anger and indifference. Why is he so cold and quick to judge me? Yeah this sounds like I'm in love but maybe I am. How could I not be? He's just that beautiful.

I walk into my homeroom, which is after third hour, and see him sitting there.

"Where were you yesterday?" I ask.

"That's none of your business Jaquerjaques." He says.

Cold as ever I see. "Good to have you back." I say. There's an awkward silence.

"Can I ask what happened to your neck?"

"No."

"Fine. I won't push it." I say organizing my things.

"Good." he says picking up his things.

The bell rings about a minute later. I leave my home room to go to my locker, and then to my fourth hour class. As I close my locker I see something I really don't like, and saying I don't like it would be an understatement. Saying I hate and that it enrages me wouldn't even begin to describe it.

Noiorta has Ulquiorra pined against the wall in a forced kiss. He's trying to get away but failing, and there's a pool of blood underneath him. I drop my books.

"What the fuck Noiorta!" I yell punching him in the face and away from Ulquiorra, who's now clutching his stomach and crying so hard he can't even move.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Claiming that hot little ass of his." He says, that rapist grin still on his face.

"In case you couldn't see, he doesn't want it, you fucking dick head." I kick him in the gut."Leave him alone, you freak."

I start beating his face in. By now a crowd has gathered and one of the teachers has taken Ulquiorra to the nurses office. I kick his gut again and alternate between punching his face and stomach. Some of the teachers try to separate us, and they eventually succeed in peeling me away from the creepy spoon. Once they do, it's off to the principal's office for both of us.

_**GPOV**_

"Grimmjow..." says a small voice. It's Ulquiorra. He's wearing a different pair of pants and his eyes are full of tears.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you!" he says, throwing himself in my arms and sobbing. I put my arms around him and start stroking his hair.

"I'll buy you lunch after this." I say.

"Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, you can come in now." Says Principal Yammomoto. I lead Ulquiorra, whose still sobbing, into the office.

"I saw what happened on the security tapes. Grimmjow, you did the right thing. You two take the rest of the day off." He says.

"Thank you sir." I say , leading Ulquiorra out of the office.

_**GPOV **_

"Hey Ulquiorra?" I ask, setting a tray of McDonald's in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"I have some questions I want to ask you. If you don't want to answer you don't have to, but there are a few things that concerned me."

"OK. I'll do my best."

"Well, first of all, what's with the bruising on your neck and why are you limping?"

"...Because...because...because I was raped by one of the seniors at my old school. He grabbed my throat so I wouldn't be able to scream during the whole ordeal." He explains.

_Oh shit. _ I wrap my arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine. You had no way of knowing."

"Is that why you transferred in the middle of the semester?"

"Yeah."

"Well, where did Noiorta hurt you?"

"Nowhere."

"Then why were you bleeding?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No. I know I'd want an answer. Are you familiar with parasitic twin syndrome?"

"Yeah. My little brother has it."

"Well my twin would have been a girl, so when Aizen did what he did, he got me pregnant. When Noiorta did that I miscarried. I was in the nurses office when you guys got taken to the principal's office."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. So does your brother have, like, four arms or anything?"

"No." I say laughing. "Luppi's condition actually manifests the same way yours does." I pull my wallet out of my pocket and show him a picture.

"Oh." he says looking at the picture of the obviously pregnant 14 year old. "Two questions for you."

"Yeah?"

"How far along is he, and how old is he?"

"He's 14, and he's six month's along. I love the kid, but he's kindda a slut. I just hope he'll stop sleeping around for good."

"Yeah. That's not good." he agrees, sticking a French fry up my nose. He laughs hysterically. It's the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard and I can't help but laugh with him, and I stick a French fry up his nose too. Looking into his eyes, I see an expression I've never seen on his face before. I see a glint of happiness.

"So where were you yesterday and this morning?" I ask once we stop laughing.

"I was absent yesterday because I was getting the stitches from what happened out. I was gone this morning because I didn't do my homework, so my Mom called in and said I had a doctor's appointment."

"I've done that before. And I know what you're going through. A guy named Kempachi Zaraki raped me my freshman year. It hurt like nothing I've ever felt before and have ever felt since. I had 38 stitches because he ripped me up so bad and I was in the hospital a week and I had to change schools."

"I had 34 stitches. The guy who raped me was named Sosuke Aizen. I was in the hospital a week too."

"You'll be ok." I assure him. "You can always talk to me. I know how you feel. You're not alone. Remember that."

"They didn't believe me at my old school. They all thought I was a slut and that I said Aizen raped me after having rough sex with someone. They think I wanted attention. I don't know what I did to make them think that I'm the type of person who'd do that kind of thing."

"Well are you a slut?"

"No. I was a virgin."

"Then that's all that matters. Who gives a flying fuck about what other people think? And I still consider myself a virgin. I didn't have sex with him. He raped me. There's a difference. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

He nods and rests his head against my chest.

"I'm sorry I judged you. I was wrong about you."

"It's all right."

"No its not. you should never make assumptions before you get to know a person."

"Don't beat yourself up over it. I didn't trust anyone after what happened to me either. That's normal. I understand."

"Thank you Grimmjow."


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is so they can get to know each other better and so I can develop their character's better. I know their ooc, but I think that I put that in the description, so if that bugs you deal with it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: 20 questions<p>

**UPOV**

Later that day at Grimmjow's house.

"Grimmjow?" I ask. He looks up from the algebra assignment he's working on.

"Yes?"

"Wanna play 20 questions? We'll get to know each other better, and I'd like that a lot." I say blushing.

"Sure. Do you want to ask, or answer?"

"I want to ask."

"OK, fire away." He says closing his text book.

"Ok, how old are you?"

"I'm 17. What about you? You look about 12, but you can't be that young in high school."

"I get that a lot. I'm actually 15. Question two: do you play any instruments?"

"Yeah I play guitar."

"I play bass. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have a 14 year old brother named Luppi and a 6 year old sister named Nelliel, she goes by Nel though. What about you?"

"No I'm an only child. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Mine's green. What's your favorite class?"

"Science. What about you?"

"I hate them all, but if I had to pick it would be either science or history. Question six: What's your least favorite subject?"

"Definitely algebra."

"I hate that class too. What do you want to be when you graduate college?"

"I want to be a child psychologist. What about you?"

"I really don't know what I want. Maybe to have kids... Anyway, do you prefer zombies or werewolves."

"Zombies. Werewolves can't even compare."

"Awesome! What kind of music do you like?"

"I listen to heavy metal, rock, Lady Gaga, and some classical music too."

"Yeah, same here. What's your favorite movie?"

"The A-team. What about you?"

"I love the A-team, but I liked Avatar better. Do you want kids?"

"Fuck yeah."

"Me too. So what do you look for in someone you want to date?"

"Someone I can protect, a sweet personality, and someone who likes me for me and doesn't want me to change."

"What Hogwarts house?"  
>"Hufflepuff. Which one are you in?"<p>

"Raven Claw."

"So are you an avid reader?"

"Yeah. I love reading, but it's difficult..."

"Why's it so hard for you?"

"I'm dyslexic. Question 14: autobot or desepticon?"

"I'm definitely prefer autobots."

"So do I. McDonald's or Taco Bell?"

"McDonalds."

"Subway or Jimmy John's?"

"Subway."

"I actually prefer Jimmy John's. Between Subway and McDonald's which one do you prefer?"

"Subway. It's better for me."

"Yeah, me too. What's your favorite type of pie?"

"Either blueberry or strawberry. What about you?"

"The same actually. Question 19: Do you wear boxers or briefs?"

"Boxers."

"Me too. Finally, do you prefer pigtails or hair bows?"

"...Hair bows"

The next day Ulquiorra wore hair bow in his hair to school.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY! I know I haven't updated since forever! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Suggestions are welcome and flames will be used to burn my English language arts teacher for failing me and making me hate what used to be my favorite class.

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Girl Talk<br>**4 weeks later UPOV**

* * *

><p>"You look cute!" Says a certain blue haired boy, who I just so happen to have the biggest crush on. I feel my cheeks getting hot and I'm most certainly blushing.<br>"Thank you Grimmjow." I say, doing my best to hide the color that's appearing on my face.  
>"Can I carry your books?" He asks, because he's such a gentleman. I nod and hand them to him.<br>"So I was wondering, today being Friday and all, if you were doing anything tonight, because I was thinking that maybe we could go to dinner or something..."  
>I feel my cheeks get even redder, and I can't help but smile. "Are you asking me on a date?"<br>"Maybe...Yeah."  
>"Then the answer's yes."<br>"OK, then there's one other thing I was wondering, Cuz I've liked you for a while now, and I was wondering if you'd like to... if you'd want to be... do you want to be my..."  
>By now I'm not the only one blushing.<br>"Boyfriend?" I finish for him.  
>"Yeah."<br>"I was wondering when you were going to ask."  
>"You could have asked me you know."<br>"I really don't do that type of thing. I'm too shy."  
>"Yeah, you are pretty timid Ulquie-Chan."<br>We walk into science, where we take our seats at the lab table. As soon as Miss Nano isn't looking he kisses me on the cheek.

**UPOV later that day**  
>"Momma!" I call. Nobody answers.<br>"MOM!" Louder this time.  
>"What is it sweetie?"<br>"I have a date tonight!"  
>"With who? Is it that Grimmjow character you keep talking about?"<br>I blush and nod my head.  
>"Well that's great. Does... does he know about Aizen?"<br>"Yeah, and I told him what to do if he follows us. You can talk to his Mom on the phone if you want to make further arrangements regarding the ass hole." I say handing her a slip of paper with Grimmjow's Mom's cell phone number on it.  
>"Thank you Ulquie-Chan. I'll do that." she says, calling her up on the phone.<br>"Momma," I whisper as she talks with the other women. "Can you help me get ready?" I ask. She nods her head.  
>"Go pick out an outfit. Knowing you, by the time you find something you like I'll be off the phone." she says. I happily skip up to my room and start rooting through my closet to try to find something to wear.<br>I pick out a pair of black skinny jeans with studs on the seams. Then I add a pink tank top. _Nah._ I think._ Blue would look better. _I try that on too, then quickly throw it back in the closet, seeing as I have no shoes that match it. _Green maybe? _That looks good, but with my eyes it seems too predictable. I spot my purple Converse in the corner. _Perfect!_ I think. I grab a purple tank top from my closet and throw that on. I grab my fishnet shirt and put that on over it along with black and purple striped fingerless gloves that go up to my elbows. I throw on a black studded leather belt and look in the mirror at my outfit. _Beautiful! _  
>At that moment my mom walks in with a couple bottles. One is nail polish remover, the other is makeup remover. I take out my black nail polish and makeup kit. She starts by doing my nails.<br>"Your outfit looks nice." She says as she removes the chipped green off my nails.  
>"Thanks." I say. "I was thinking that I should wear a purple bow in my hair because Grimmy really likes that."<br>"That would be cute." she agrees as she finishes removing the green and begins painting my nails black. "So what time is he going to pick you up?"  
>"About 5:30 to 6:00. He might come earlier if Luppi, his brother, doesn't need anything from the store."<br>"OK, so we have plenty of time." she says as she finishes with the first hand.  
>"Yup! I think you're going to like this guy. He's nothing like the last one. I was treating him like crap and he still stood up for me."<br>"Is he the one who beat up the guy who was trying to hurt you...?"  
>"Yeah. And he does know about the miscarriage. His brother actually has the same condition I do, and he's six months pregnant."<br>"It's good that he's familiar with your condition."  
>"Yeah, that way he won't think I'm a freak like the bastard ass douche bag otherwise known as Aizen did." I say bitterly.<br>"Forget about him. He used you Ulquie. He doesn't deserve any space in your mind."  
>"I can't just forget what he did to me."<br>"I'm not asking you to do that. I just don't want you to give him so much space in your head is all." she says finishing the first hand and moving on to the second.  
>"I know. I just have a hard time not thinking about it. I mean he did what he did, and then called me some freak of nature who deserves to die, even though everything that happened was his fault. I really should have pressed charges. I hate him."<br>"I know sweetie. Something like that is something that you can never forget. You just have to pick up the pieces of your life and do your best to move on, because you can't change what happened in the past so your just goanna have to prove to the world that you can take whatever life throws at you. Believe me. I've been in your situation before."  
>"I know Mom. It's just so hard to pretend I'm strong. And he knows it too. He keeps breaking the restraining order, and I keep breaking down whenever I see him."<br>"Healing takes time. You won't be able to cope at first, but it gets better. Believe me. It really doesn't help that he's stalking you so I told Grimmjow and his Mom about what to do if he follows you guys. I hope you don't have to deal with him tonight though." she says.  
>"So do I." I agree as she finishes the second hand. She continues to dab some make up remover onto a cotton ball and removes my green eyeliner.<br>"I'm thinking plain black for a date." I say.  
>"Me too. The green tear tracks are cute, but you should do something different for tonight." she agrees, applying some purple eye shadow to my eyelids. Barely enough to make them pop, before putting the eyeliner on, then she puts some black lipstick on my lips.<br>"You didn't make me look too girly did you? Cuz I'm not a transvestite. I'm just emo."  
>"No I didn't. You look like an emo kid. Don't worry. No blush, you don't need mascara, and I didn't pluck your eyebrows, as much as I'm tempted to." she says.<br>"If it bugs you that much I'll get them waxed." I say rolling my eyes, putting a purple bow in my hair. She never stops bugging me about that. I look in the mirror. I do look good.  
>Sighing I walk into the living room and watch TV while I wait for Grimmjow to arrive. My favorite show is on though, so that should make the wait more tolerable. I just love watching Tygra and Lion-O kick Mumra's ass.<p> 


End file.
